


Baby Robots

by Squidapples



Series: Heat,Cold,Gold and Canary Verse [8]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-10-19 03:37:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10631352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squidapples/pseuds/Squidapples
Summary: Idea for Black And White came from John Doe.





	1. The Beginning

97.

E-40 Cubed :Penguins

Leo-Cook

Mick-Sculptor

Sara-Inventor

Rip-Writer

Ray-Dog Trainer

Kendra-Insurance Agent

Stein-Weatherman

Jax-Doctor

Jonah-Repairman

Lisa-Secret Agent

Heywood-Producer

Laurel-Librarian

Barry-Writer

98.

E-40 Cubed :Penguins

Who knew there was a whole planet full of Penguins.

They were Rockhoppers,Adele,King and Emperor penguins as far as the eye could see.

At least this earth isn’t dangerous like Earth-20 and Earth-88 were.

BB-8 was found playing with the Rockhoppers.

They had to leave before Ray tried to adopt a Penguin.

99.

First Time Jump

Lisa-Linguistic Disorientation

Laurel-Nausea

Jonah-Deafness,Blindness

Barry-Deafness

100.

Trip To The Grocery Store

Most of the crew had to stay back to watch BB-8 and Steely.

In Sweden you may have been able to have a group of 12 people plus two robots walk into a grocery store but not in the U.S.

Jonah and Rip fighting over what kind of bread to get.

Leo went through and in two hours had everything bought and bagged.

Everyone stared at him “what I used to do the shopping for me and Lisa when we were kids” he tells them.

 


	2. News

101.

Time Jump While Everyone’s Asleep

Rip was up one night when Gideon alerted him that something was chasing them.

There was no time to wake everyone up and get them strapped in to time jump.

Laurel ended up with her face in her cereal bowl,the punching bag came back at Sara and knocked her over.

Lisa hit the wall and woke up,Leo’s Cold Gun got knocked over and it fired at the door. Leo woke up and almost busted his head on the newly formed ice.

Kendra got out of bed then the ship jolted throwing her backwards.

Jax was making some last minute adjustments when he was thrown back against the wall Stein woke up with a splitting headache.

Jonah rolled out of bed,into his coat rack and his hat fell on his head.

Nate and Ray had spent the night together they both rolled out of bed Ray falling on top of Nate.

BB-8 and Steely started rolling backwards they tried to combat this by rolling forwards so it looked pretty funny.

Mick got tossed against the wall then rolled out of bed and he still didn’t wake up.

102.

E-96 Cubed:Giant Ducks

Leo-Construction Worker

Mick-Business Consultant

Sara-Builder

Rip-Priest

Ray-Market Trader

Kendra-Bird Keeper

Jax-Writer

Stein-Journalist

Lisa-Gravedigger

Jonah-Dental Hygienist

Heywood-Aromatherapist

Laurel-Framer

Barry-Data Processor

103.

E-96 Cubed:Giant Ducks

Just when you thought you’d seen it all the universe throws you a curveball.

A planet full of giant ducks not rubber ducks which have been better but actual giant ducks.

Apparently BB-8 makes friends with anything and everything including giant ducks.

104.

Laurel’s Promise

BB-8 rolled into Laurel’s promise room it had been a month and Laurel still hadn’t made good on her promise.

Sure they had been busy trying not to die but BB-8 didn’t care.

BB-8 activated his car alarm mode and woke Laurel up it was a little rude but BB-8 is impatient and bored.

The day consisted of BB-8 racing around and Laurel trying and failing to catch him.

Hide and seek turned into never take BB-8 to Central Park ever again also find him before the police,someone else or Rip found out.

If Rip found out they were all dead and would be forced to sit through another lecture on how he didn’t recruit them to mess up the timeline.

 


	3. Rain

105.

E-14:Only Candy Is Clark Bars

Leo-Diver

Mick-Business Consultant

Sara-Pediatrician

Rip-Gravedigger

Ray-Cook

Kendra-Ophthalmologist

Stein-Ichthyologist

Jax-Mortician

Jonah-Framer

Lisa-Doctor

Heywood-Carpenter

Laurel-Model

Barry-Builder

106.

E-14:Only Candy Is Clark Bars

Leo felt sorry for E-14 only being able to eat Clark Bars for the rest of your life sounded like torture.

If they wanted different candy they had to travel to neighboring earths.

Nonetheless Leo stole two crates of Clark Bars. 

Back on the Waverider Rip was waving his arms and yelling that the Waverider was not a storage vessel or a smuggling ship.

Also they needed the room for important stuff not whatever Clark Bars are.

“Where are we going to put stuff now that your candy is here” Rip asked him.

“First of all not it’s candy it’s chocolate there’s a difference and second we could use your super secret gun room” Leo told him.

Leo remained Rip that the Waverider was basically a Tardis.

107.

Black And White

When they first landed no one could figure out why they could only see in black and white.

Had they suddenly turned into dogs or seals when they landed.

Gideon assured them they were fine and nobody was a dog or seal.

To which Leo retorted “I’m pretty sure Nate and Ray are puppies”.

Something about this place messed with the cones and rods in your eyes it would wear off once they left… hopefully.

Seeing in black and white is interesting and weird.

108.

BB-8 And Steely Play Chess

It’s less of a chess game and more of a snarky chess game.

Steely isn’t the best opponent for anything.

Steely tries to move the piece and set the board and half the room on fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idea for Black And White came from John Doe.


	4. Too Many Times Before

109.

Mysterious Visitors

For two weeks everyone was fascinated with the mysterious visitors.

She had ice powers and the ability to stop time.

He had sound powers.

She was 5’5.

He was 6’4.

The height difference was…  noticeable.

She told him that her four cats and his three dogs would not get along.

They both loved Pugs.

She loved sneaking up on people and scaring them.

He cheered for their home team.

She hated them and cheered against.

She liked their rivals.

They were always competing with each other who’s hair was longer was the longest running.

They both had tempers and the fights were even worse everyone stayed away from them then.

They were an interesting couple but they weren’t a couple.

Nobody could figure out how they weren’t a couple with the way she looked at him.

She hated his rap music she also hated sad I just lost my girlfriend so I’m gonna go get drunk country.

They still weren’t a couple by the time the Waverider dropped them off on Ariel.

110.

E-94 Cubed:Pugs

Leo-Designer

Mick-Heating Engineer

Sara-Homemaker

Rip-Singer

Ray-Mortician

Kendra-Antique Dealer

Stein-Comedian

Jax-Dressmaker

Jonah-Brewer

Lisa-Cook

Heywood-Astronomer

Laurel-Healthcare Assistant

Barry-Professor

111.

E-94 Cubed:Pugs

An earth full of Pugs what more could you want.

Cute baby wiggly,wheezy,sneezy pugs.

Barry had never seen so many pugs in one place.

The pugs surrounded him and knocked him over jumping on him and licking him.

112.

Steely And BB-8 Play Checkers

Steely uses his egg beater to push the checkers.

BB-8 sets the board on fire by accident of course.

They keep playing until someone puts the board out.

 

 


	5. Live

 

113.

E-41 Cubed:16th Century Scotland:Unicorns

“Really 16th century Scotland had unicorns I thought they were a myth” Mick said.

“They exist but you don’t see them very often” Sara told him.

Scotland in the 1700’s is very swampy and miserable it’s a surprise unicorns could live here.

They found one but Rip the external buzzkill wouldn’t let them bring it onboard something about not cleaning up rainbow sparkly poop.

114.

E-41 Cubed:16th Century Scotland:Unicorns

Leo-Firefighter

Laurel-Data Processor

Lisa-Business Consultant

Sara-Mortician

Stein-Doctor

Jax-Gravedigger

Jonah-Gardner

Mick-Police Officer

Rip-Dog Trainer

Ray-Model

Heywood-Builder

Kendra-Tour Guide

Barry-Framer

115.

Stein Teaches BB-8 To Play Checkers

Teaching a robot to play checkers shouldn’t be that hard right.

Well when said robot has the attention span of a child it is.

BB-8 doesn’t really like to sit still very much he likes to be on the move.

116.

1860's Vienna

Mick hated 1860's Vienna everyone was too stuffy and uptight.

It's dirty,smells,there's no toilets and he has to wear a frilly shirt.

Not to mention classical music he can't stand music with no words it's just background noise and then annoying background noise.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The eternal buzzkill thing was too good to pass up.


	6. Toxic

117.

E-7 Cubed:17th Century Scotland:Leprechauns

Leo-Police Officer

Ray-Doctor

Jax-Builder

Stein-Framer

Jonah-Gravedigger

Rip-Archeology

Mick-Mortician

Sara-Geology

Kendra-Ballet Dancer

Heywood-Model

Laurel-Firefighter

Barry-Business Consultant

Lisa-Aromatherapist

118.

E-7 Cubed:17th Century Scotland:Leprechauns

While the others were discussing the best way to lure a leprechaun out Mick slipped out.

He found a leprechaun pulled it out of it’s hole took it to the end of the rainbow and knocked it over the head.

Took the gold and the leprechaun and went back to the ship.

Sara was always telling him that he can’t go in guns a blazing and start shooting he needed a plan.

Mick drooped the leprechaun in front of Nate and Ray “is it dead” Ray asked him “just knocked out” Mick told him.

“What do you want us to do with it” Nate asked him Mick shrugged “whatever it is that you nerds do’” he told him walking away with Leo and Lisa trailing behind him.

The leprechaun ended up being punted off the ship by Sara.

119.

BB-8’s Ball Of Yarn

BB-8 loves his ball of yarn.

BB-8 is secretly a cat.

Anytime anyone needs a break from BB-8 they just toss him his yarn ball and they’re free from him for a while.

Sometimes BB-8 realizes it’s a trick and goes back to bother them.

120.

Flying Pigs

The expression when pigs fly is literal here.

Pigs have all of wings blue,purple,red,green,silver and pink.

All you see and hear is oinking and whooshing.

Just be careful where you step.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a 5+1 fic and grew from there.


End file.
